Blissful Night
by LovekillRealm
Summary: Itachi and Hinata are engauged and express their love. ItaHina LEMON WARNING


**I don't own **Naruto** okay? Once again this is a fic for a pairing I find to be rather underappreciated. But hell, with a lot of the pairings out there that I happen to like, they have few good fics with them. What is one to do? Write one themselves and hope others will too. As you will see this story is sort of AU if Itachi never killed his clan. So once again, Naruto is not mine but the fic is. Enough with this boring and long A/N, on with the fic! **

**And PS~ No pairing flames please. Don't like the pairing, don't read. I gave you full warning in the summary. Enough with this A/N again, on with the fic! **

"You first my Hime-Hinata." Itachi said as he opened the door of the house, leading Hinata in after their date.

"Oh Itachi-kun, you are so sweet." Hinata blushed looking at her left hand. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that she would be engaged to an Uchiha. As far back as her days in the Academy she only had eyes for Naruto. He was everything she wanted to be but as time grew on, she saw him in a different light. Childhood crushes always have a way of not coming true by the time one's 17th birthday rolls around. It was around this time, Naruto began to seem like he was not truly worth her time. As a friend, he was a fine person but something about him seemed less magical, less attracting.

It was about this time while on a date with Naruto, that Itachi met her better. He had known her as one of his brother's teammate's friends but not much more than that. He was waiting for Sasuke at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, where Hinata happened to be too. She was sitting on a chair near Naruto's favorite spot, right in front of the ramen when it was cooking. She ordered a green tea to drink while she waited for Naruto to get back from his mission helping with the new students in the Ninja Academy.

_(Flashback)_

_Itachi looked over at the shy and feeble voice and smiled. "Hello Miss…Hyuuga is it?" _

"_Yes sir." Hinata bowed in his direction. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata. May I ask yours?"_

"_It's Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi." Itachi smiled sipping the tea he had ordered a few moments before Hinata ordered hers. "May I dare ask what brings you to Ichiraku on this fine day?"  
_

"_I am waiting for my boyfriend, Naruto-kun, to come back from his mission." Hinata said as she paid for her tea and moved a few seats down closer to Itachi so they could converse better._

"_Ah. So am I. Only I am waiting for my brother to come back. He is on Naruto's team as well. I have seen you with him many times. Never knew you two were dating." Itachi said._

"_Oh we just did. Not too long ago to be exact." Hinata said._

_(End Flashback) _

This conversation was the start of a friendship that blossomed into something more. Within time, Hinata and Naruto began to fall apart. It was in this time, Hinata began to see her love and her life in Itachi. It started out small; neither of them knew whether it was worth it to risk their friendship for love. Yet they decided to risk what they had for the love they felt.

Itachi sat Hinata down on the couch and kissed her. "You know I don't care if the 6th Hokage is sore with me for marrying you my precious Hime Hinata." Itachi wrapped his arms around Hinata and stroked her shoulders. "He didn't know what good a woman he had."

"Awwwwww…Itachi-kun. You are too sweet to me." Hinata curled up into Itachi's arms and smiled while her heart warmed with the feeling of utmost love and care. The feeling was something that she never truly felt before.

"Oh Hinata, you do deserve every little kiss." Itachi said kissing Hinata's cheek. Hinata giggled and curled up next to him. She smiled and held him close to her, feeling his breath against her cheek. Her heart fluttered with the thought. As she held him close, she started to yawn.

"Are you getting tired my love?" Itachi said kissing her forehead. "Maybe we should go to bed."

Hinata perked up at Itachi's voice. "I'm not tired Itachi-kun."

"You're not?" Itachi asked stroking her thigh as she smiled in pleasure. "Do you like this?" he asked as he stroked her thigh some more.

"Yes Itachi-kun." Hinata said kissing him.

Itachi got a devious smile as Hinata curled up next to him like a cat. He moved his hand closer to her waist and massaged her. "Do you like this?" he asked getting a little turned on himself.

"Yes Itachi-kun." Hinata said as she worked off Itachi's shirt, desiring to see the love of her life in his natural beauty. She could hardly admit how she wanted Itachi; her being craved him with all her heart. She took off his shirt and laid it aside. Hinata blushed at her sudden burst of amorous affection towards her ANBU captain starting to be stripped of his clothes by her hand.

"Oh Hinata!" Itachi giggled as he felt himself get slightly aroused by Hinata's brisk attitude. "You know how much my body craves to be inside you?"

"How much?" Hinata asked blushing. _Itachi-kun is really different than Naruto. I never felt this way when I was with him. When Naruto was with me, getting fresh like this, I felt uncomfortable. My crush was just that. Never before has a man made me want to lay with him like Itachi-kun does._ Itachi looked over at Hinata and smiled. Itachi's manhood was starting to throb with desire to enter Hinata's delicate womanhood.

"Do you want tonight to be the night?" Itachi whispered into Hinata's ear. "The night I take you and make you a woman?"

Hinata blushed and walked into the bedroom and slid the door shut. She walked to the dresser and opened the drawer she had with her lingerie. Hinata shuffled through the clothes to find the outfit she was saving for when she gave herself to the man she loved. For the longest time, she kept a silky lavender camisole nightdress and seductive silk panties for the night she gave herself to her true love. Ino had always been one to say Hinata would need something like that and in fact she was the one who gave it to her for her 19th birthday. She smiled and put on the lingerie to lure Itachi into having her.

"Hinata, my love, where are you?" Itachi yelled at the bedroom door.

"Come…come in Itachi-kun." Hinata blushed.

Itachi opened the door and was awestruck at the sight before him. "You…you…you look lovely" he gasped as his manhood throbbed even harder at the sight of Hinata. Itachi blushed and looked away from Hinata. "You sure you want this?"

"Positive." Hinata whispered.

"Okay." Itachi said approaching the soft bed and laying Hinata down on the red satin sheets and kissing her deeply and passionately. She wrapped her arms around him and sunk her fingers into his back. Itachi nudged Hinata's legs wider and performed a couple of trusting motions to get her aroused. "You want me?"

"Yes." Hinata said. With her consent, he took off his pants and presented himself to her.

"You like this?" Itachi asked. He lay on top of her and rubbed himself against her. He then bent down and stuck two fingers inside her through her panties. Hinata closed her eyes in an erotic pleasure. "God you feel so wet. I swear you must be ready for me already." Itachi took off her nightgown and panties. "I like you like this much better."

Itachi looked on at Hinata's naked and exposed person. He bent down and nibbled on her right breast. Hinata closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure. "Oh Itachi-kun!" Hinata moaned as Itachi moved on kissing her chest all the way down to her waist. He kissed her deeply and thrust himself on her to show how he wanted her.

"Itachi…please…take…me…" Hinata gasped. "I can't take your teasing anymore. Take me. I give myself t you."

"You sure?" Itachi asked. "You do realize it will hurt as your first time."

"I know." Hinata said.

"Okay." Itachi whispered starting to put himself in Hinata. She closed her eyes in pain and pushed on Itachi. "Let me work." He said. With this he moved in deeper in Hinata and started to thrust back and forth.

Hinata moaned in ecstasy. "Please…please…Itachi-kun…..faster….harder. I need you." With these moans and lustful requests, Itachi smiled and obliged. He moved faster and harder in Hinata. "Oh god…Itachi…I'm close…so close…"

"Me too my hime ….I'm so close as well…."Itachi panted. He felt Hinata tighten up as he exploded inside her

"Oh Itachi!" Hinata moaned as she climaxed. "I love you." She panted with sweat running down her back.

"I love you too Hinata" Itachi said as he collapsed on top of her. "You honor me."

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because you chose me to make you a woman. You can give yourself to one man and I was glad it was me." Itachi smiled kissing Hinata. He then pulled out of her and rolled off next to Hinata stroking her and holding her close.

Hinata rolled over to look at Itachi and kissed him, "I love you my Itachi-kun." She smiled.

"I love you too my Hinata-Hime." Itachi smiled as he kissed her and they fell asleep.


End file.
